the next generation
by black stone cherry 41
Summary: what happens when the old gangs kids start to live in anubis house. will their be romance? will their be a mystery? will everyone get along? oc/oc, oc/oc, oc/oc, oc/oc.
1. the meeting

the kids of the old anubis house are starting at the house and a lot of things happen

* * *

outside anubis house their are 3 children and 2 adults. their was on boy with black hair and gray eyes, a girl with black hair and green eyes and a girl with dirty blond hair and green hair their parents were a man with black hair and gray eyes and a women with dirty blond hair and green eyes.

they walked into anubis house.

nina: it still hasn't changed has it fabes

fabian: no it hasn't

luke: can we have a look around now

said the boy.

kylie: yer can we

said the girl with black hair (outfit in profile)

aria: by mom and dad

said the other girl (outfit in profile)

nina: ok by

fabian: by and behave ok

aria and kylie: ok

nina: luke

luke: ok

then nina and fabian left and bumped into a girl with blond hair and blue highlights and green eyes (outfit in profile) a boy with amber hair and brown eyes a women with amber hair and green eyes and a man with blond spiky hair and brown eyes.

nina: eddie patricia

patricia; nina so good to see you again and you too fabian

hayden: can we go inside already im board

liam: for once i agree with hay

eddie: ok go inside

liam: finaly

so hayden and liam went inside and went into the common room were they saw luke, kylie and aria.

luke: kylie just shu- oh hi im luke rutter

liam: im liam miller

kylie: im kylie rutter and this is aria mine and luke's sis

hayden: im liam's sis hayden

out side their is a girl with blond hair and blue eyes (outfit in profile)a women with blond hair and hazel eyes and a man with brown hair and blue eyes

amber: its good to be back

alfie: i know

erica: can i go in now

alfie: sure thing my angle

amber: by darling

erica walkes in and sees 2 boys talking ans 3 girls talking in the common room

erica: hi im erica lewis

then everyone introduces them selves

out side again their is a women with blakc hair and brown eyes a man with blond hair and blue eyes and a boy with blond hair and brown eyes

mara: back again

jarome: yep

jack: can i go

jerome: sure just be good got it

jack: yes dad

mara: good now go

jack goes in to the common room and sees 2 boys talking and 4 girls talking

jack: im jack clark

then everyone introduces them selves

out side again their is a man with blond hair and hazel eyes a women with brown hair and brown eyes and a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes

joy: seems just like yesterday we were here

mick: i know babe

logan: can i go please

joy: sure

mick: and be good

logan went in and went into the common room

logan: hi im logan campbell

after a while the boys were talking about sports while the girls are talking about the boys

erica: so do you like any one yet

hayden: yer why

aria: yer

kylie: yep

erica: oh who

aria: you first

erica: ok liam

hayden: eww thats so gross

aria: i like logan

kylie: cool i like jack

hayden: i like luke

aria and kylie: gross

just then trudy entered the room

trudy: ok so liam and luke are sharing a room, logan and jack are sharing, hayden and erica sharing and aria and kylie sharing ok

all: ok

trudy: good liam and luke second door down the hall the first is the bathroom jack and logan last door down the hall ok

boys: ok

trudy: good girls hayden and erica first door upstairs on the left aria and kylie last door down the upstarirs hall and the first door on the right is your bathroom ok

girls: ok

everyone goes to their rooms and started to unpack.


	2. FOOD FIGHT!

in erica and hayden's room.

hayden: i cant belive you like my brother

erica: sorry but he's cute

hayden: ok

erica: i realy like your outfit

hayden: thanks i normaly ware black or red so and i like your outfit to

erica: thanks and i don't just were pink i also like to were gold and silver

hayden: ok

in liam and lukes room.

liam: so its ovious you like someone who is it

luke: you tell me who you like first

liam: ok i like erica now you

luke: i like hayden

liam: what

trudy: diner

luke: gotta go

they all went to diner and started to have their own conversations when liam tosed spagetie at luke couse he likes hayden

luke: its on

then he tosed some at liam but he ducked and it hit hayden

hayden: your both dead

but before she could do anything trudy came back in

trudy: just like your parents

luke: what

trudy: well whenever they started a new school year they had a food fight but it was mostly alfie, jerome and patricia so yer now go get cleaned up ill clean this mess up

all: thanks trudy


	3. night time chats

the girls go up and change into their pjs then they went into the common room to talk

(pjs in profile)

erica: so i'm guessing that you like purple kylie  
kylie: why would you think that  
hayden: because you were Waring all purple today  
kylie: my fav colour is green but i like to were purple cause it calms me down  
aria: i'm guessing you like pink erica  
erica: yer along with gold and silver  
aria: cool my fav colour is orange or yellow  
kylie: so hayden whats your fav colour  
hayden; my fave is black, red and dark blue  
aria: cool but i tking it is too dar-  
girls minus aria: what is it aria  
aria pontid to the boys that are behind the couch hayden, erica and kylie are on  
jack: so what are you guys talking about  
kylie: nothing that concerns you  
liam: well we are just board so yer  
hayden: get lost slimeball  
erica: hayden thats mean  
aria: so we don't want to talk to you right now ok  
logan: sure you don't  
than he sat down next to aria  
luke: so what are you talking about  
than he sat next to hayden  
liam: come on it has to be bad if you won't tell us  
then he sat next to erica  
jack: yer so it cant be bad because if it was you would be talking in one of your rooms not in hear  
than he sat next to kylie  
hayden: ok we were talking about our fave coolours  
luke: so what are your fave colours  
erica: pink, gold and silver  
kylie: green  
aria: orange and yellow  
hayden: black,red and dark blue  
jack: dark  
hayden: shut it weasel  
victor: it is 10 o'clock you have 5 minutes and then i want to hear a pin drop  
girls: night  
boys: night  
then they all go to bed for school tomorrow (they don't have to were a uniform to school anymore thanks to the new principal).


	4. getting told off

the next day the boys are alraidy downstairs and kylie and aria are just going down stairs (outfits on profile)

they get downstairs and sit at the table  
aria: so last night you got to know our fave colours so what are yours  
luke: we'll tell you when hayden and erica get down hear ok  
kylie: ok  
then hayden and erica enter(outfits on profile)

erica: so fave coluors

luke: blue

liam: gold

jack: green

logan: yellow  
hayden: ok now that is creepy  
luck: whats creepy  
aria: nothing nothing  
logan + jack: ok  
trudy: off to school kids  
all: ok  
they went to school and went to their lockers  
erica: hurry up hayden or we'll have to sit next to boys  
hayden: ok im hurrying  
when they got to science the teacher turns out to be hayden's mom  
patricia: girls nice for you to finaly show up  
erica: sorry miss  
patricia: its ok now erica sit next to liam and hayden sit next to luke ok  
erica+hayden: ok miss  
patricia: ok im miss miller  
then patricia startedto teach and luke and hayden keeped passing notes

*luke= so whats up*  
^hayden= i can't get in trouble in this class cause of you got it^  
*luke= why not*  
^hayden= well if miss catches us passing notes we'll get sent to the principal who will make an even bigger deal of this then miss^  
*luke= and why is that*  
^hayden= you'll find out^

patricia: hayden, luke to the principals office  
hayden: but miss  
patrricia: now  
hayden: told you  
patricia: NOW  
luke: yes miss  
they go to the prinsipals office to find hayden's dad is the principal  
eddie: and why are you 2 hear  
luke: miss miller sent us  
eddie: why did she send you  
hayden: we were passing notes  
eddie: i told you to be good hay  
hayden: he started it  
eddie: i don't care who started it i don't ever wont to see you in hear again ok hay  
hayden: yes dad  
luke: hes your dad  
hayden: yes doofus  
eddie: hayden be nice now go back to class and tell your mom your sorry ok hay  
hayden: yes  
luke: miss is your mom  
hayden: yes weasel  
eddie: just go but be good both of you  
hayden+luke: ok  
eddie: now go  
they leave and go back to class  
hayden: sorry for passing notes in class miss  
luke: yer what she said  
patricia: ok just sit back down  
they sit down and the rest of the lesson goes by and then they go to gum class and get changed

(pe kits on profile)

when they get to class the girls and boys have to do the same lesson and the teacher is logan's dad  
mick: ok now i want you to run as many laps as you can ok  
kids: yes sir  
as they were running laps erica and hayden were running together and talking and then liam and luke start to run with then  
liam: so how are you  
luke: yer  
hayden: you can shut it luke you got me in troble with dad  
erica: dad?  
liam: dads the principle  
hayden: yes now shut it  
mick: liam, luke, hayden and erica come hear  
kids: yes sir  
mick: why were you talking  
erica: we weren't sir  
mick: to the principles office  
hayden: what  
mick: now and don't make me shout  
kids: yes sir  
they go to the principles office  
eddie: again what did you do this time  
liam: we were talking while running laps  
erica: sorry sir  
eddie: hayden i thought i told you and luke to be good  
hayden: yes dad you did i'm sorry dad  
eddie: ok i dont want to see you in here again today ok hay  
hayden: yes dad  
eddie: good and i don't want want to see any of you again ok  
kids: yes sir  
then thay want out of the office and got changed back into their school clothed since p.e. has finished.


	5. spanish and a date

the last lesson of the day is spanish and the spanish techer is jacks mom

mara: hola clase que estoy deseando llegar a conocerte. Ahora puede alguien decirme lo que me dijo?

hayden puts her hand up

mara: yes hayden

hayden: you sais "hello calss i am looking foward to getting to know you. now can anybody tell me what i said?"

mara: very good now "Quiero que cada persona que venga aquí y nos dicen acerca de usted."

erica put her hand up

mara: yes erica

erica: you sair "i want each person to come up here and tell us about yourself"

mara: very good erica now first is jack clark

jack stands up

jack: im jack clark, im an only child both my perents teach a language, i live in anubis house, i room with logan campbell and my fave colour is green

mara: ok now kylie rutter

kylie stands up as jack sits down

kylie: im kylie rutter, im the middle of triplets my brother is luke rutter, my sister is aria rutter, my perents are techers my mom teaches french and my dad teaches history, i live in anubis house, i room with aria and my fave colour is also green

mara: ok now erica lewis

erica stands up as kylie sits down

erica:im erica lewis, only child, mom teaches fashion, dad teaches cooking, live at anubis, room with hayden fave colour is pink,silver and gold

mara: ok now liam

liam stands up as erica sits down

liam: im liam miller, twin is hayden, mom teaches science, dad teaches music and is a principal, live at anubis, room with luke fave colour is gold

mara: ok now hayden

hayden stands up as liam sits down

hayden: im hayden miller, twin is liam, mom is a science teacher, dad is a principle and music teacher, live at anubis, room with erica, fave colour is black, red and dark blue, i speak fluent in spanish, franch, german and italian

mara: ok luke

luke: im luke rutter sisters are kylie and aria, my perents are techers my mom teaches french and my dad teaches history, i live in anubis house, i room with liam fave colour is black and dark blue

mara: ok now aria

aria: im aria rutter sis kylie bro luke my perents are techers my mom teaches french and my dad teaches history, i live in anubis house, i room with kylie fave colour is orange and yellow

mara: ok now logan

logan: im logan campdell only kid, mom art teacher, dad p.e teacher, live at anubis house, room with jack fave colour is orange

then the bell rang and every one went to their lockers jack goes to kylie's locker

jack: sup

kylie: whatever

jack: so i was wondering if you wanted to go out with me

kylie: sure

jack: so tomorrow after school

kylie: sure

jack: bye

kylie: bye

then they kiss


	6. Chapter 6

**kylie's pov**

oh. my. god. i cant believe jack finally asked me out. i mean i knew he liked me because i heard him talking to liam, luke and logan about who they like.

i have to tell the girls about this, but if i tell aria she will tell dad who will stop me seeing jack, then there's erica who will make a big deal out of it and start to think up couple names so every one will find out and then dad will as well, last is hayden she... wait. i think she's the only one i can trust with this well i hope i can i mean its not like she well tell my dad or go crazy about thinking up couple names so i think i can trust her. so were would she be? i know she would be listening to sick puppies in her room about now. i think i can get luke and hayden together. i mean they like each other, and the way luke looks at hayden you can tell he likes her. then i can get erica and liam together then aria and logan together. i just hope hayden is in her room without erica. well here goes nothing.

"hayden." i say as i enter her room. wow her side of the room has posters of sick puppies and other rock bands that i wouldn't be caught dead listening to.

"yer kylie?" she asks.

"i need you to help me."

"how can i help."

"well tomorrow after school i fave a date with jack and i was wondering if you could help me get ready?"

"sure but wouldn't you prefer erica to help you?"

"well i thought about it and she will probebly make a big deal out of it, then everyone will find out, then my dad will find out, then he will stop me seeing jack."

"ok ill help you."

"thank you. see you later."

"see you."

then i left hayden's room and went to the common room to watch t.v i turned it on and surfed the chanels until i found the episode of family guy were brian first starts going out with jillian (a/n: i was watching the same episode when i wrote this) and started to watch really happy for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Luke's pov:

ok so i'm really board and i don't know what to do. i know ill find Hayden. so she should be in her room right now. i went up to her room and was about to go in when i heard her and Erica talking.

"ok ill help you but i still think your crazy."

"thanks hay and after ill help you with the whole Luke thing ok."

"ok but try to not go over the top ok."

"come on hay you like Luke so it has to be big to get him to ask you out."

"no it doesn't and what i'm doing to help you with Liam is not over the top."

Hayden likes me. yes.

"look if you don't want my help you can just do it yourself."

"fine and you can get Liam to ask you out by yourself."

"fine."

"fine."

"good."

"good."

that's when the door opens

"how much of that did you hear."

"enough."

"enough for what?"

"to ask you something."

"what would that be slimeball?" asked Hayden getting all up in my face.

"one sec. Erica can you go do something else."

"like what."

"go annoy Liam."

"ok bye guys and have fun."

and with that Erica left the room.

"what do you want luke."

"i was wondering if you wanted to go out with me."

"hum...sure."

"cool. how about tomorrow after school."

"sure. wait one second ok."

"ok."

hayden's pov:

oh my god. ok so i have to find Kylie and jack. i went into the common room and saw them snuggling on the couch. gross but cute.

"Kylie you know anyone could walk in right now." i asked.

"oh hay hay. did you want something."

"yer i do actually."

"what."

"you know you two are going on a date after school tomorrow."

"yer why. i know you want to come on a double date with me and jack."

"yer so can i."

"sure but who are you going with."

"Luke."

"ok."

"cool bye guys and be careful."

"ok bye hay."

"bye Hayden."

so i went back up to my room and found Luke sitting on my bed.

"hay so is it alright if tomorrow we go on a double date with jack and kylie."

"sure. wait jack asked kylie out."

"yer he did."

"it's 10o'clock you have five minutes and then i want to hear a pin drop." was heard from downstairs.

"night Luke."

"night hay and see you tomorrow."

after Luke left Erica came beak in and we got changed for bed and i am super exited for tomorrow i cant wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**the next day**

**kylie's pov:**

i'm really exited for today i cant wait. i went to brush my teeth and get changed (outfit on profile) and went to go eat some food. i bumped into hayden on the way and i must say that she is very dark today (outfit on profile). so we went down for food talking about our double date.

"i'm really exited for tonight and that's a big thing for me to be so exited over a date." said hay.

"i know but you can't tell my dad ok." i said i cant afford to have my dad stop me seeing jack.

"ok but you can't tell my dad ether ok." i can tell hay is thinking the same thing.

"can't tell dad what hay." i heard liam say as we sat down at the table.

"nothing that concerns you weasel."

"hay be nice." i heard Luke say causing me to smile.

just then aria and erica entered the room (outfits on profile) and joined us. then trudy entered.

"ok everyone off to school and i want you to be good."

"ok."

third person pov:

at school in the first class of the day music.

"hello everyone i'm Mr miller. so today ill be assessing you to see how good you are."

"ok."

"ok so kylie your up first."

"ok sir."

"He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
She did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.

Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees?  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know.  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd.  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.

_[2x:]_  
He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry, girl, but you missed out.  
Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now.  
We are more than just good friends.  
This is how the story ends.  
Too bad that you couldn't see...  
See the man that boy could be.  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside.

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?

I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."

I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."

"very good now luke your turn."

"ok sir."

"She says she's no good with words but I'm worse

Barely stuttered out  
A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue  
And weighed down with words too overdramatic  
Tonight it's "it cant get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I write them  
I need them just to get by

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I write them  
I need them just to get by

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead

Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance

Dance, Dance"

"ok now hayden."

"ok."

_"[Intro:]_  
I cant stop, wont make me, you can hate,  
wont break me, I just came to rock and roll  
Party Over Here!

_[Verse 1:]_  
Lil Miss Swagger, Ya Girl Mc Jagger  
Bad Like Michael, Ain't Nobody Badder  
Like Lady Gaga Bout To Go Raw Raw  
Ball Like Camelo Pretty Likee Lala

_[Pre-hook:]_  
Go Go head lace up your sneakers  
Turn it up blow out your speakers  
I get straight A's from my teacher  
Looking for my pretty girl swagg  
Oh I'm more than just some pretty face  
Listen to me now I got something to say so  
Open up your ears, I'm hoping you hearing this real clear  
Some girls want it all but I just wanna, I just wanna, I just wanna  
ROCK

_[Chorus:]_  
Daddy I'm a rockstar, Daddy I'm a rockstar...I don't need  
diamonds I just want a guitar  
Daddy I'm a rockstar, Daddy I'm a rockstar...I don't need no new  
clothes I just want a guitar  
Daddy I'm a rockstar, Daddy I'm a rockstar...I don't need new  
shoes I just want a guitar  
Watch me change the whole game, Got em screaming my name  
I'm a rockstar

_[Verse 2:]_  
I'm rocking, rolling, losing control and making racquet like the U.S Open  
Louder than Serena, Venus, I'm out of your orbit  
And I ain't coming down until the chorus...Yep

_[Pre-hook:]_  
Oh I'm more than just some pretty face  
Listen to me now I got something to say so  
Open up your ears, I'm hoping you hearing this real clear  
Some girls want it all but I just wanna, I just wanna,i just wanna  
ROCK

_[Chorus:]_  
Daddy I'm a rockstar, Daddy I'm a rockstar...I don't need  
diamonds I just want a guitar  
Daddy I'm a rockstar, Daddy I'm a rockstar...I don't need no new  
clothes I just want a guitar  
Daddy I'm a rockstar, Daddy I'm a rockstar...I don't need new  
shoes I just want a guitar  
Watch me change the whole game, Got em screaming my name  
I'm a rockstar

_[Bridge:]_  
Ohh.. Throw your hands up if you love to rock n roll  
All I ever wanted was to be..  
So why can't I be.. Why can't I be me.. Ohhhhh

_[Chorus:]_  
Daddy I'm a rockstar, Daddy I'm a rockstar...I don't need  
diamonds I just want a guitar  
Daddy I'm a rockstar, Daddy I'm a rockstar...I don't need no new  
clothes I just want a guitar  
Daddy I'm a rockstar, Daddy I'm a rockstar...I don't need new  
shoes I just want a guitar  
Watch me change the whole game, Got em screaming my name  
I'm a rockstar

_[Outro:]_  
And you know, I'm a rockstar  
All I ever wanted was to be.. a rockstar  
All I ever wanted was to be.. a rockstar  
All I ever wanted was to be.. a rockstar  
All I ever wanted was to be.. a rockstar  
And I am.. a rockstar"

"ok now jack."

"ok."

"Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it  
_[x2]_

Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it"

"ok now logan."

"When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.

He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the saviour of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"  
He said "Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non-believers,  
the plans that they have made?"  
"Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join The Black Parade."

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the saviour of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.  
And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
And when you're gone we want you all to know.

We'll carry on,  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it.

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all.  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call

To carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches

On and on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause I could not care at all

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this song  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I! don't! care!

We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)  
Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)  
Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)"

"ok now liam."

"ok."

"They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me  
_[x2]"_

"ok now aria."

"ok."

"All the rules you break  
Make me wanna run, but I can't escape  
All the things you say  
Most of them are lies, but I'm listening

(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)  
That's my heart talking to my head, head, head  
Talking to my heart  
(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)  
That's my heart talking to my head, head  
Saying that

You're a bad boy  
I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time  
You're a bad boy  
Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive

If I could help myself, you know I would  
Why do the bad boys always look so good?

Baby, when you smile  
I can see the trouble that's in your eyes  
When you touch me there  
I know for certain that I'm loosin' all control, oh o-o-oh no, no

(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)  
That's my heart talking to my head, head  
Talking to my heart  
(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)  
That's my heart talking to my head, head  
Saying that

You're a bad boy  
I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time  
You're a bad boy  
Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive

If I could help myself, you know I would  
Why do the bad boys always look so good?

I gotta let you go  
I gotta let you go, go, go oh

I gotta let you go  
I gotta let you go

Cause  
You're a bad boy  
I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time  
You're a bad boy  
Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive

If I could I could help myself, you know I would  
Why do the bad boys always look so good?

La la la la la

That's my heart saying that..."

"ok now erica."

"ok."

"  
I call you up  
When I know  
He's at home

I jump out  
Of my skin  
When he picks  
Up the phone

Why can't I tell  
If he's looking at me?  
Should I give him a smile?  
Should I get up and leave?

I know it's strange  
I don't know what I'm thinking  
But is it wrong  
If I see him this weekend?

I really hope  
I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know

_[Chorus:]_  
Yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
Yeah  
A punk rock drummer  
And he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to  
But I want to  
'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!  
Yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
BFB _[x2]_  
My best friend's brother _[x2]_

I kinda think  
That I might  
Be his type  
'Cause when you're not around,  
He's not acting too shy

Sometimes I feel  
Like he might  
Make a move  
Is this all in my head?  
I don't know what to do

I know it's strange  
I don't know what he's thinking  
But is it wrong  
If I see him this weekend?

I really hope  
I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know

_[Chorus]_

'Cause he's such a dream  
Yeah  
And you know  
What I mean  
If you weren't  
related

_[Chorus]_

BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother _[x2]"_

"very good every one."

just then the bell went and everyone went to their next class.


	9. Chapter 9

the rest of the day went really slow. everyone is in their last lesson.

"ok so i want everyone in groups of four's." said the teacher. so hayden, kylie, luke and jack went into one group and erica, aria, liam and logan went into another.

"ok so can one person from each group come up here and and pick a country." said the teacher. so hayden went up and picked america and liam went up and picked Spain.

"ok so i want each group to do a presentation on your country. so in the rest of today's lesson lesson to wright what you know about your chosen country." so everyone went to work but hayden, luke, kylie and jack got board so they started passing notes.(hayden, **luke,** kylie, _jack)_

i'm really board

**i know**

i really want school to end

same

i can't think of anymore to wright about america

**i know what you mean**

this has to be the easiest protect ever

i know

_how is it_

**well kylie, hayden and i are half american**

_cool an easy A or A*_

yer just thinking about grades are we slimeball

hay be nice

no just 'cause you're going out with him doesn't mean i have to be nice to him

**just try to be nice to him ok hay**

_yer hay_

whatever

"Hayden, Luke, kylie and jack would you care to read out your note to the whole class."

"no miss." they all said in unison.

"ok then go if you don't want to read your note then go the the principals office."

"yes miss." they all replied in unison and they got their stuff and went to the principles office. when they got their they knocked on the door.

"enter." so they entered.

"again Hayden you have to learn to behave."

"i know but it was so boring in class." said Hayden.

"how was it boring."

"it was boring because we had to wright down all we know about america." replied luke.

"yer so we started passing notes cause we weren't aloud to talk." added jack.

"well you can't pass notes in class so tomorrow you will have detention after school ok."

"ok."

"good now go back to Anubis house." and with that they left. when they got in the girls went upstairs to get ready for their date. they desided to get ready in Hayden's room because Erica was in aria's room doing homework. while they were getting ready they were listening to 'this ain't a scene' by fall out boy


	10. Chapter 10

with the girls

"i'm actually really exited." said an exited Hayden as she starts putting on her jewelry.

"i know so am i but it is a bit weird for me to be going on a double date with my brother." said kylie as she was putting on her jewelry.

"you said we could come remember." said hayden putting on her shoes.

"yer i remember so no need to rub it in." said kylie putting on her shoes.

"are you ready yet." asked hay.

"yer lets go." said kylie as they walked out the door.(outfits on profile) they went downstairs to find the boys waiting at the bottom for them.

"ready to go girls." asked luke holding a picnic basket.

"yer lets go." said kylie as they walked out the door. they walked to a clearing in the wood's(a/n: its the same clearing as the sibuna clearing just to clear up any confusion now on with the story) and set up the picnic then they started talking in their couples.

with luke and hayden

hayden's pov:

"i have a guestion for you." i said to luke.

"ok what is your question." he said in responce.

"you know how you heard me and erica talking." i asked.

"yer why." he asked.

"well i was just wondering if you asked me out because you heard us talking and felt sorry for me." i asked.

"no i was going to ask you out at some point and finding out that you liked me just gave me the push to actually ask you out." he replied.

"are you sure or are you just making this up as you go." i asked challenging him.

"if i didn't like you would i do this." he said which confused me.

"wha-." i couldn't finish my sentence because i felt his lips crash into mine. i was shocked at first but i started to kiss back. i put my arms around his neck and i felt his arms go around my waist.

"no PDA guys." i heard kylie say. which caused us to break apart.

"sorry." i said back sarcastically.

"i think we should get back guys." jack said.

"sure lets go." luke replied helping me up.

"lets get going." i said after getting up.

we started walking back with kylie and jack in front of us. at one point luke stopped us and turned to me.

"hayden i was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend." he asked in a nervous voice. so cute.

"yes ill be your girlfriend." i said in a happy tone. then he kissed me and we started back to the house again. when we got back we said bye kissed one more time and went to our rooms. i found aria, erica and kylie in mine and erica's room.

"so what took you so long." asked kylie who had a huge smile on her face.

"why are you smiling." i asked.

"well jack asked me to be his girlfriend and aria and erica said that they won't tell anyone." said kylie.

"now answer kylie's question what took you so long." asked aria.

"luke asked me to be his girlfriend." i said.

"awesome now we have kack and layden yey." said erica.

"i'm guessing that kack is kylie and jack and laydon is me and luke." i guesses.

"yep now i just have to get lria and lrica together." said erica.

"i'm guessing that lria is me and logan and lrica is liam and you erica." guessed aria.

"yep." said erica.

"its 10 o'clock you have 5 minuets and then i want to hear a pin drop." was heard from downstairs so we all got ready for bed then went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

the next morning

erica's pov:

i am really happy for hayden and kylie but i want to know how hayden's date went. i saw hayden waking up this is the perfect time to ask.

"hay i want the details." i say.

"what." she asks.

"the details from your date and they call me an air head." i said.

so she tells me the details and then we go get changed for school.(outfits on profile) while hay was finishing getting ready i went downstairs and saw kylie and aria(outfits on profile) in a conversation and the boys in a conversation so i decided to join the girls just then hayden walked in and all the boys stopped talking and were staring at her like they were in a trance so kylie hit jack on the back of the head, aria hit logan on the back of the head and i hit liam and luke on the back of the head and they all came out of their trances.

"you know dad will probably give you detention for that outfit hayden." said liam.

"he already gave me detention weasel." said hayden. just then trudy entered the room.

"off to school kids." she said so we went but me, kylie and aria made sure that hayden and luke were the last ones out of the house so they could have a "talk".

luke's pov:

ok so everyone is walking to school and me and hayden were at the back of the group. hayden looks so hot in that top i just want to kiss her, oh what the hell.

"hay hay." i said to get her attention.

"yer." she asks as she turns to face me. i pull her closer to me by her waist and crash my lips to hers after a couple of seconds i feel her kiss back and put her arms around my neck. we stayed like that for what felt like hours but was only a couple of minutes in reality until erica and aria came running up to us telling us that if were aren't in school in the next few minutes we would get even more detention so we ran to school and into french and i saw mom at the front of the class oh crap i'm so dead.

"so nice of you two to finally join us now sit." mom said so we sat down.

"ok so i would like some groups to come up here and have a conversation in french. first i would like hayden, kylie, erica and aria to have a conversation first." mom said so the girls went up.

"de sorte Hayden pourquoi étiez-vous en retard en classe."(so hayden why were you late to class.) said kylie since she didn't come find us.

"elle avait un peu de temps Layden. foin droite."(she was having some layden time. right hay.) said erica causing hayden to blush.

"taire et ne parle Layden en classe ou en face de liam ok et si vous le faites, je vais parler Kack, lrica et LALR en classe. ok."(shut up and no talking about layden in class or in front of liam ok and if you do i'll talk about kack, lrica, and lria in class. ok.) said hayden ok i'm guessing that erica made up couple names for the couples or possible couples in the house.

"foin ne signifie être et nous savons tous les deux que vous avez été à profiter de votre temps Layden. foin droite.(hay don't be mean and we both know that you were enjoying your layden time. right hay.) said aria causing hayden to blush a deeper red.

"taire. ok alors peut-être je profite de mon temps a été Layden mais vous et erica juste eu à ruiner ce n'était pas vous."(shut up. ok so maybe i was enjoying my layden time but you and erica just had to ruin it didn't you.) said hayden to aria.

"ok that's enough girl i want luke, liam, jack and logan to have a conversation now." mom said.

hayden's pov:

so the boys went up to the front of class and i'm still blushing after my convo with the girls.

"si luke pourquoi étiez-vous en retard en classe."(so luke why were you late to clas.) said jack i swear i'm going to kill him if he tells.

"Je jure que je vais te tuer si tu dis en plus si vous dites que je peux dire à mon père secrète Kylie.(i swear i'll kill you if you tell plus if you tell i can tell my dad kylie's secret.) said luke its like he can read my mind.

"alors ne soit de vous deux savez ce sont des filles entend par Layden, LALR, lrica et Kack."(so do either of you two know what them girls meant by layden, lria, lrica and kack.) asked logan he can be so thick at times.

"Je pense que c'est kylie Kack et la prise, mais je ne sais pas ce que sont les autres.(i think that kack is kylie and jack but i don't know what the others are.) said liam he's getting to close.

"Je pense que Layden est luke et hayden que pensez-vous luke."(i think layden is luke and hayden what do you think luke.) said jack smirking i swear i'm going to kill him after class.

"Je pense que vous devriez la fermer. de toute façon je ne sais pas tout ce que vous savez Layden peut être logan et hayden."(i think you should shut up. anyway i don't know for all you know layden can be logan and hayden.) said luke.

"Eh bien, je pense que liam voudrais me lrica lui et erica n'est-ce pas liam."(well i think liam would like lrica to me him and erica don't you liam.) said logan causing erica to blush.

"taire. de toute façon je pense que logan voudrait LALR à lui et l'aria ne vous logan."(shut up. anyway i think that logan would want lria to be him and aria don't you logan.) said liam causing aria to blush.

"ok i think that's enough for today." miss said just as the bell rang

when we got out of class i went to find jack and i saw him sitting in the lounge with liam, luke and logam.

"hay guys." i said walking over to them with the girls following.

"why hello hayden." said jack i so want to kill him right now and i think kylie, aria and erica could tell because they were getting ready just in case they had to hold me back.

"so hay why were you and luke late to french today." asked logan causing me to blush i swear i blushed more times today then have ever blusher before.

"whatever the reason it doesn't concern you." i heard kylie say from behind me.

"i was just wondering that's all." said logan.

"well don't ok" i said.

just then the bell rings so we all went to geography. when we get their the teacher is just telling us stuff and we are supposed to be taking notes but i got board so i took out my phone and started to text erica, aria and kylie.(hayden, **erica, **_aria,_ **_kylie)_**

i'm so board

**same**

_i know right_

kylie would you mind if i killed jack

**_yes i would mind you are not killing my boyfriend_**

but if i don't kill him then luke will

**maybe he won't**

_oh he will believe me_

told you

**_i still won't let him kill my boyfriend_**

**stop fighting kylie if you won't to keep your boyfriend alive you've got to get hayden to control her boyfriend**

**_i can't make hayden do anything _**

she's right but ill try to to control my boyfriend

**why don't you just say luke**

fine ill say luke my boyfriend happy now

"hayden, erica, aria and kylie would you please read out your texts." said the teacher

"no." we all said in unison

"ok then go to the principles office." miss said

"ok." we all said in unison so we packed up our stuff and went to my dad's office. we knocked on the door.

"enter." i heard my dad say so we went in.

"what this time." my dad sad.

"we were texting in class we're so sorry sir." erica said i'm not surprised she's a natural at acting.

"ok erica and aria you two will join kylie, jack, hayden and luke in detention after school and i want all your phones you will get them back after detention." dad said

"yes sir." we all said in unison and we gave him our phones.

"good now go to class." dad said then we left.

"ok now i'm sceard." i said after we left my dad's office.

"why." aria asked.

"well sir will check our text and learn that kylie and jack are going out and tell kylie's dad and he'll stop her from seeing him and sir will find out i'm dating luke and stop me from seeing him." i explain.

"what do you mean sir will stop you seeing luke."aria asked me.

"he's my dad." i said just as the bell goes and we head to drama.


	12. Chapter 12

after school in detention.

hayden's pov:

i can't believe i'm stuck in detention i could be doing fun stuff like making-out with luke.

"ok you will stay in this room for an hour, you can not text, eat, sleep or talk, and girls you will get your phones back at the end of the hour, ill also be back later to check on you ok." my dad said

"ok." we all replied in unison then he left. after he left erica and aria started to talk about something and me and kylie went over to were luke and jack were sitting and sat on the table in front of them with me in front of luke and kylie in front of jack.

"i'm board." kylie said from next to me.

"same i never wanted to be in detention and if i did i would at least want to have my phone with me." i whined.

i saw luke and jack share a look and then look back at us. "i think we can help you with that." said jack.

"wha-." i couldn't finish my sentence because i felt luke's lip's crash into a after a second i kissed back then i felt luke put his hands on my waist and pull me off the table and into his lap and at that point i put my arms around his neck.

we continued to make-out until i heard my dad's voice behind me. "i hope you four are having fun because you will have detention after school tomorrow as well." me and luke broke apart to see my dad standing in front of the desk and i could see from the corner of my eye kylie in jack's lap with her arms around his neck and his hand's on her waist. "now girls go back to your seats." said my dad so me and kylie went back to our seats as my dad sat at the desk at the front of the class so we couldn't move and spent the next half hour in silence. at the end of detention me and the girlsgot our phones beak and we walked back to anubis with jack's arm around kylie's waist an luke's arm around my waist that was one of the most awesome detentions ever when we got back me, luke, kylie and jack started to watch a movie in the common room and erica and aria went upstairs.

aria's pov:

so me and erica are in mine and kylie's room talking when there i a knock at the door so i opened the door to find liam and logan their so i let them enter.

"so we were wondering which couples lria and lrica are." logan asks.

"lria is logan and aria." erica said.

"well lrica is liam and erica." i said.

"well that's great." liam said.

"how is that great." asked erica.

"it's great because i can do this." said liam as he pulls erica close to him an he kissed her. gross but cute.

"and i can do this." logan said.

"wha-." but i didn't get to finish because logan crashed his lips into mine after about a second i kissed back thenhe pulled back and asked me out which i said yes to then erica said we could go on a double date with her and liam which we said yes to.

"boys out." i said i needed a girl talk.

"ok see you tomorrow." they said and left.

"why did you kick them out." erica asked pouting.

"you'll see." and after saying that i was gone i went down stairs and saw kack snuggling and layden making-out. gross but cute. "girls upstairs now." i said then walked away back upstairs. after we were all their we made a plan for tomorrow.

"its 10 o'clock you have 5 minutes and then i want to hear a pin drop." was heard from downstairs so erica and hayden left and after gettung changed i went to bed really exited for tomorrow.


End file.
